Circles
by margarie
Summary: When Wally starts falling for Dick, his best friend, he has to find a way to deal with his feelings, and possibly get Dick to like him back. - Wally felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. Because he couldn't help but notice Dick. His perfect body slicing through the air, his tensed muscles, his gasping breath, his tight clothes. He couldn't help but notice that Dick was beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: RETURN

Wally missed his best friend. He hadn't seen Dick since Batman and him went undercover two weeks ago. Wally didn't even know if dick was _alive_. Dick hadn't been allowed to tell Wally where they were off to. The two weeks had dragged by, so slow, even slower than normal slow. He hated being alone. Sure the rest of the team was here, but it wasn't the same. They didn't text at him at two in the morning just to say that a bird flew into their bedroom window. They didn't play Call of Duty all day with him on Wednesdays. They didn't sleep over in his room, and they didn't make him huge breakfasts most mornings. They didn't snuggle up to him in movies, didn't understand his speedy-talk, didn't notice when he changed his room's password every now and then to confuse Dick. In short, they didn't come close to Dick. He and Dick kicked so much ass together, and Wally hated not having his right hand man. So he just at in his room, or ran, or ate, and waited. He didn't dare play Xbox without his team mate, or watch any of their favourite shows. He just sat there, like he was doing presently. Just sitting, staring into space. His phone buzzed.

Hay Wallman, I'm back. On my way to Mt Justice, have a surprise. Dick :)

Wally ran to the sitting room where he rest of the team were hanging, he was blabbering incoherently, vibrating from sheer excitement. M'gann made a face at him, as if to say slow down, Wally. He did. "Robin is back!" he puffed breathlessly. He realised he hadn't texted Dick back. He pulled out his cell, and quickly typed a short message, but before he could send it the Zeta-Beam rang out "Identified: B-01 Robin" Wally stormed to the younger boy, picking him up and spinning him around a few times, and then pulling Rob to his chest. "Missed me?" Rob snorted. "Yes" wally whispered so that the team couldn't hear, they already made fun of the bromance enough. Robin smiled up at Wally. Realising how much he had missed the speedster. "I brought you a surprise KF" he smiled at how excited Wally got. "whatwhatwhatisit?" He spoke too fast for everyone else. "Let me show you" Robin smirked, starting to walk towards Wally's room, greeting the team first. Wally ran to and fro his room in excitement. "Hurrrry up Rob.." he whined. Rob cackled, being slow on purpose . When Rob got to Wally's room, he was waiting for him on his bed, practically jumping from anticipation. Rob sat down next to the redhead, opening a backpack Wally hadn't noticed as slow as he could. "Okay so first, I got you muffins, double choc chip. Your favourite. Then, the new Flash game, it included you, so I had to, and then last but not least, drum roll please" Wally assaulted the table with his hands, as Rob pulled out, a box? "uuhmm…" Wally said, not knowing what to say. "What is it?" he asked. Rob chuckled. He pulled two dog chains. The one had the silhouette of a small bird with Dick engraved on the other side. The other one a lightning bolt and Wally's name. One for each of them. Wally didn't know why, but it meant the world to him, Richard had gone through so much trouble. "It's real silver, you know" he spoke softly. "What's the matter, don't you like it?" the younger boy asked, insecure. Wally realized he hadn't said anything yet. "I love it, but.."  
"but what?"  
"Could I have the Robin one? Please. A little piece of you always with me" Wally didn't know what had come over him but once Robin handed him the chain, he leapt forward and grabbed the younger boy. He pulled small frame into his. Robin wrapped his arms around Wally's waist and rested his head against the speedster's chest. They just sat there, listening to one another's heart beats, breathing, subtle movements. Wally knew that he was happy, Robin was back.

XXX

Wally felt himself waking up. What was going on? He looked at his surroundings. He was in the sitting room. The sun was bright and everything felt wrong. What day was it? Where was Rob? The smell of bacon reached his nose. He was pulled towards the kitchen. His stomach screaming for fuel. He saw Robin swaying in front of the stove. He was humming a tune, and rhythmically moving. Robin noticed Wally. He put the spatula to his mouth as a make shift microphone. "Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel" Robin sang. Wally knew the song, from the Darkness. It was his favourite. He grabbed a spoon off the counter and sang the next line "My heart's in overdrive, and you're behind the steering wheel" Rob was still swaying, and Wally started to move around as well. He left the high notes to the younger boy "Touching youuuuuu, touching meee, touching yooouuuu, god you're touching me" Wally couldn't help but admire Dick's beautiful singing voice. As if on cue they both started jumping crazily, singing the chorus together "I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart . There's a chance we could make it now, we'll be rocking till the sun goes down. I believe in a thing called love, oooooh" they started laughing at each other. Rob was on his knees, in the process of an air guitar solo, and Wally was on a counter, doing hip thrusts and stripper moves. "Ultra gay" Arty's voice rang out. "don't hate what you ain't" Rob giggled back at her. "Say, where is everyone else?" Wally asked, scarfing bacon down his throat straight from the pan. Rob didn't bother to try and stop him, he knew the speedster wouldn't listen anyway. "Dunno" Wally mumbled. "Connor and M'gann went out for ice-cream, Zatanna is practising water magic with Kaldur, and I'm off to Roy's" Artemis answered. They barely had time to answer before the zeta-beam announced her departure. Robin smirked. A mischievous glint awakened in the blue eyes behind dark glasses. He stepped forward, staring the redhead in the eyes, "You know what this means, don't you?" he said, seducing with his voice. Wally found his breath speeding up, what was Robin doing? The younger boy stood up on his toes, pressing his lips to Wally's ear. "Horror fest" he whispered. Wally felt his heart drop. He usually enjoyed horror fests with the boy wonder, why would it disappoint him now? Wally scoffed at himself. He didn't always understand his own mind. So he wrapped his arm around the boy wonder's shoulder, and enjoyed the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: ABNORMAL

Wally realised, much too late, that he was nervous. Standing in front of Wayne Manor's huge doors could be quite intimidating. Even if Wally just wanted to drop off the movies Dick had left at the previous day. It was a collection of gory, R-rated slashers, Dick had always appreciated the simple things.

Alfred opened the door. "Good day, Master West. May I help you?" he asked.

Wally flashed a smile, though the butler had always made him a bit nervous. "I just came to drop these off, for Di-Richard" he said, as smoothly as he could.

Alfred stepped to the side, allowing Wally inside. "Master Richard is in the gymnasium Master West; I trust you can find it on your own." It was a statement "I will be bringing some refreshments shortly," Wally crossed his fingers for cookies.

"Yeah, thanks Alfred."

Wally shuffled through the house, every sound echoing a thousand times. He was eternally thankful for Dick not being in the batcave, he wouldn't have been able to handle the stairs descending into darkness on his own. He heard a muffled grunt coming from the gym. He walked into a web of concentration. He saw Dick on a tightrope.

His heart skipped a beat.

What was he doing up there?

There was no net.

Dick's eyes were closed.

He was standing perfectly still, his hands slightly lifted, as if he was going to fly away any second. And then he did, Wally saw him heading for the ground, his body poised as if he was diving, Wally wanted to cry out, but in one smooth movement Dick flipped his body and grabbed on to a trapeze. He swung to and fro until he let go and softly stepped off onto the platform.

Dick just stood there, had his eyes been closed this whole time?

Wally felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. Because he couldn't help but notice Dick: his perfect body slicing through the air, his tensed muscles, his gasping breath, his tight clothes. He couldn't help but notice that Dick was beautiful. His mind wandered to the previous night, when Dick had curled up in his arms. He looked up at his best friend again, he had never seen Dick in his acrobatic [outfit] before. It was a very tight leotard, black. It was simple, but it brought out the best in Dick.

Wally noticed a smile on Dick's face. It was soft and rounded. Modest. It was very unlike his normal smile, the one he had when Wally walked into a wall, or flirted with M'gann. He seemed calm. Dick lifted his hands above his head, stretching. A small chuckle escaped his lips. Also different from his normal cackle. It occurred to Wally, that maybe he had never really seen Dick happy before today. Wally was distracted in his thoughts, he didn't notice Dick opening his eyes. He didn't notice Dick climbing down the platform. He didn't notice Dick walking towards him. He did however, notice the two ocean eyes staring at him, and the perfect mouth smiling at him.

Still the shy, soft smile. "Hey Wally," Dick almost whispered. Wally didn't say anything. He was too distracted by the smaller body standing so close to him. It had never mattered before, so why did it speed up his heart rate now?

Dick looked up at the older boy, the emeralds were staring at him, but not seeing him. He saw something in the red-head's eyes. It was love, and happiness, but something else he couldn't quite place. Dick laughed, this time his normal cackle. Wally snapped out of it. "Hey dude, sorry I was just.. distracted," he fumbled.

Dick just laughed. "S'okay man, let's go get some cookies," Dick replied, grabbing a towel from a bench Wally hadn't noticed before. He followed after the brunette. The big house wasn't scary at all with the boy wonder at his side. Wally ran his hands through his hair, wondering what had gotten into him. "So what's her name Wallman?" Dick teased.

Wally almost blurted out 'Your mom' but stopped himself to think about it, which was very rare for the speedster. "Find out yourself, after all, you do work for the world's greatest detective." Dick just laughed. Wally noticed the chain with his own name hanging around the smaller boy's neck, and couldn't help from cracking a smile. He pressed his hand to the brother chain hanging around his own neck. "Sorry man, I have to jet. Aunt Iris gave me a curfew," Wally admitted. Stupid game night.

Dick shrugged his shoulders. "See you tomorrow, KF," was all reply Dick gave. He was already halfway to the kitchen when he felt a rush of air and two strong arms encircling him. Wally turned the raven around and pulled him into a hug. "Wally, let go, I'm all sweaty!" Dick half-heartedly protested, but he still hugged his best friend back. Wally didn't want to leave Dick. "Sheez, Kid Needy, I'm hungry," Robin joked.

Wally realised he had been holding on for at least 5 minutes. "Sorry man," Wally looked down at the smaller boy. The speedster turned around and left. What was that, Wally? He asked himself. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden; he's your best friend man, get it together.

Wally needed to be alone, he would call uncle Barry to cancel, and hang out at the cave. He knew his aunt would be mad, but he would cross that bridge when he got there.

Wally felt a small frame crawl up against him, hot breathe blow out in his neck.

He opened his eyes, and saw two blue eyes staring up at him. "D-Dick. What are you doing here?" he whispered. He felt Dick's leg slide onto his, and the rest of the raven's body shifting with it. Dick was lying on top of Wally. Their lips were close, and they held the gaze. Emerald met sapphire.

"I came to get you, silly" Dick whispered. Wally lifted his head, their lips met.

Wally felt a spark running through his body. He wrapped his arms around Dick, pulling him closer. Dick pulled away. Something hit Wally against the head.

Suddenly sunlight flooded his vision, Artemis's laugh harassed his ears. What was going on? He was in the sitting room again.

It had been a dream. He had dreamt of kissing his best friend, and he had liked it. "Who's the girl?" Artemis managed to get out between fits of laughter. Wally didn't understand until she pointed to the tell-tale bulge in his pants.

Oh. He felt a blush creep to his cheeks. "Go away," he mumbled, crossing his legs to hide his shame.

"Gladly, I'm on my way to Roy's anyway," she laughed. Wally could swear he saw regret in her eyes, hadn't M'gann hinted that Artemis had had a thing for Wally? Well, it was too late now.

What was Wally thinking? He wasn't, that's it. He's just not thinking straight, he tried to convince himself. He needed a shower. A cold one. He needed to get the feel of Dick off him. He needed to figure out what this was all about, maybe it was a hormone thing, he hadn't been sure of the effects of the experiment that had granted him his powers.

This couldn't be normal, Wally didn't like boys. Sure, Dick was fun, and cool and understanding, and had such nice cheek bones, but he was a guy. And Wally didn't do guys. He was abnormal. In every sense of the word. He knew he wasn't normal. But would it go away? And would Dick ever find out?

**A****/N: Hay guys, hope you guys liked it! I'll be posting one a week or so, or at least try to. Everyone say happy birthday to YJFangirl! This one is for her :) Thanks a lot to TheWickedWizardOfOz, who is my beta. It really makes a difference. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it means so much to me! Please don't stop! **

**hope you all liked it **

**xx Margarie**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: CONFUSED

Robin was tired of waiting. He stood at the entrance of the Cave, waiting for the sun to set, he wanted to go on patrol, he wanted to be able to think. He walked towards the huge screens mounted on the wall of the batcave, where his adopted father was sitting. The only sound was Batman's typing, and the soft shuffle of Rob's feet. Batman spun around in his chair. Robin stopped in his tracks, something in Batman's gaze…

"I will be patrolling alone today, Robin" Batman said. Cold.

"Wha- why?" Robin didn't understand.

"You've been distracted lately. And I will not put my life or yours in jeopardy for something as fickle as this."

Robin was stunned, what had he done?

"However, the team will be sent on a minor mission tonight. Just a stake out at Gotham Bank, rumours of suspicious activity have been circulating. You will be allowed to join them. Don't disappoint me," he spun around in his chair, a clear sign that his ward was dismissed.

Robin was crushed. Why didn't Batman want him there, they were the dynamic duo. He wasn't distracted, sure he had let a couple of guys get away in the week, but it wasn't his fault, he had just been… distracted. Stupid Wally, ignoring him. Well, at least he wasn't on house arrest.

"I'll sleep at Mt Justice tonight then," he said.

The Batman just nodded his head. He hated hurting his son like this, but Richard had to clear his head, they could not afford mistakes. Just one slip and Richard could be hurt, or dead. And Bruce would not allow it.

XXX

Wally was bored. They had been sitting here for hours. The whole team was camping on rooftops. Their legs were stiff. They were cold. And Wally was hungry. He looked over to Robin again. The boy wonder was leaning against a wall, facing away from him. He wondered why he was so distant. Usually Dick loved to be around him. He felt a familiar pressure inside his head.

_Everyone online_? M'gann asked.

Wally, Conner, Kaldur, Artemis and Zatanna all gave conformation.

_Good_ M'gann said.

_What about Robin?_ Wally asked.

_Actually, it is because we wanted to know what is bothering him forthwith, Wally_, Kaldur replied.

_I don't know guys.. I'll ask him and let you know, okay?_

The team agreed, and Wally felt as his mind became his again. He got up and walked towards the small boy being framed by the city lights. Wally wished he could comfort the smaller boy. Wally flushed guiltily at his dream earlier the week, how he had been avoiding the boy wonder. He laid a hand on Rob's shoulder.

"Hay man.. you okay?" he asked, trying not to sound as worried as he was.

"Yes. Everything is fine, Kid Flash." Cold as Batman.

Wally turned the smaller boy around, so he could see his face. Robin stared up at the red-head. It was filled with that look again. The one from when Wally had returned his movies. Robin didn't waste time fussing about it though. He just looked down, ashamed of his own moodiness.

"Tell me, Rob." Wally pleaded.

"Well.. It's just, you've been avoiding me all week, and Batman wouldn't let me go on patrol with him tonight, and I don't know what I did wrong, Wally," Robin said, his voice breaking at the last word. Wally's heart broke a thousand times for the young hero.

"I've just been caught up in my own stuff," he lied, he couldn't let the boy wonder know it was because every time they touched he felt like passing out. "And you know Bats gets his moods for no reason," Wally joked. Robin smiled. Wally wrapped his arms around Rob, and pulled him closer.

He could feel the whole team watching them. He felt M'gann enter his head._ He's okay, now. Go away, Sweet cheeks_ he said, not wanting them to intrude upon this moment.

Wally pulled back, to assure Rob that everything would be okay.

Gunshots rang out.

The bank was being robbed.

It was actually happening.

Everyone was at the door in seconds, M'gann linked them up. Robin just disappeared. Once again, he had ninja'd away. Conner felt a shiver run down his spine, he hated it when the child just disappeared like that. They agreed to wait for Robin before doing anything, he was probably scoping the situation.

Inside there was a commotion: a woman, probably a late worker was running towards the door, she pushed it open, falling into Kaldur's arms. He sat her down and asked what had happened.

"Men. W-with g-guns.. came out of nowhere.. li-little kid hiding.. hiding inside.. w-wearing a Robin costume" she stuttered. So Robin had somehow managed to get inside.

_Coast is clear. Safe is the second door to the right behind the counter_ Robin suddenly spoke into their ears, including an image of the path.

"Stay here," Zatanna instructed the woman.

They all walked inside. Quietly following the route Robin had chosen. The safe was huge. But it wasn't what Wally had expected. He had been prepared for gold bricks and mountains of cash, instead it was filled with what looked like lockers. High-tech lockers. Wally quickly scanned the room. There were 5 men trying to open another door, probably another safe, up on one of the lockers Wally could see Robin crouching.

The team attacked, Wally herding the men towards Kaldur and Conner, who fought them. Zatanna and M'gann were throwing some of the men around and deflecting bullets.

_Guys, I'm trying to hack the system, we need to know what they're after_, Robin said. Everyone nodded, he had a point.

M'gann's face went blank_. Something isn't right guys. I'm sensing something is very, very wrong._

_Me too_, Zatanna agreed.

Robin quickly scanned around him. There was someone small near him up on the ledge. He looked down and pretended that they weren't approaching so, so loudly. He literally felt the person raising a hand behind him. He quickly spun around, extending his leg to throw the person off balance. He saw the person fall. She was in a crouching position almost as fast as he could do it.

"Hello, Robin." He didn't know what to say. "They call me the Chameleon," she smirked. He realised that her costume was the same colours as his.

Wannabe.

"Get your own colours," he jested.

She laughed. "So let's test if you're really the boy wonder," Chameleon practically purred.

"Well duh, nicknames don't just fall out of the sky."

"It's a pity I have to blacken that pretty face of yours" she said, almost apologetically. A small holographic screen popped out of her watch, much like his. It was flashing red.

"Oops, police are on their way. Gotta speed this up." She suddenly lunged.

The girl is a meta Robin, be careful. I can sense her power M'gann frantically whispered into his head. The rest of the team were struggling. Robin and the girl were locked in combat. She could deflect, predict and mimic everything he did. He had no room for any twists or flip or anything remotely Robin-like.

It was close quarters combat or bust.

Be careful, Wally subconsciously thought.

He wanted to help, but instead he distracted Robin, and within a blink of Wally's eye, Chameleon had Robin by the collar. She was dangerously close to him. He felt her breath on his lips, but he couldn't move. Something was immobilizing him. Before his eyes she changed. Now she was a blonde girl in casual civvies.

"Until next time, boy wonder," she purred. And then she threw him to the ground.

Wally saw it all. The girl looked like she wanted to kiss Robin, no, like she wanted to devour him. She was holding him close, and Robin didn't struggle. Maybe he wasn't afraid. She whispered something. And then the girl threw him down. It was far. Wally, for once in his life, couldn't move.

He saw it all. The funeral. Bruce shedding a tear. The team falling apart. Himself losing his appetite. No sun, no rain, nothing good again. Ever. He felt his blood drain.

Why wasn't anybody doing anything?

Why wasn't he doing anything?

Would he ever be able to look at an Xbox again?

Would he be able to hug his friend one last time?

As his life without the boy wonder flashed before his eyes, he felt himself starting to vibrate.

The bad kind.

He could already feel himself hollowing out. Robin was falling to the ground, Wally wondered why Robin wasn't moving.

It occurred to him that everything was in slow motion, odd. Nothing ever happened slow to him. Robin was arm's length away from the ground. His body hit the floor. Hard. Wally was sure he heard something break. Robin's eyes were closed. He sped over to his best friend and scooped him up into his arms. No movement. At all.

No, no, no. Breathe! He willed the boy wonder, performing normal first aid procedures.

Robin gasped.

Wally had never ever felt so relieved in his life.

He pulled the smaller boy up and pressed his lips to Robin's forehead. He could feel the group's eyes on him.

"Don't scare me like that, you idiot."

"Guys! Quit the sap fest!" Artemis yelled as she let her last arrow fly.

Three blasts echoed in the safe as Robin let his Birdarangs fly. As easy as that the criminals were all on the ground. He cackled. Seemingly impressed once again by his favourite gadget. Although he was a bit disappointed that he hadn't had the chance to fight properly. His laugh was cut short by a pain ripping through his chest. He probably broke a rib. Batman was going to kill him. He looked down and saw blood spilling down his suit. He lifted his hand to his head. His scarlet digits confirmed his fears. Head wound. He always passed out when it came to those. He barely had time to whisper his best friend's name before everything went black.

Wally caught the young bat, and gently laid him down on the not-so-white tiles. Robin had a huge gash on the back of his head, maybe a concussion too. It looked like a cracked rib too. Wally knew if it was bad enough for Robin to lose consciousness, he had reason to worry. The speedster quickly considered his options. His team was dealing with the fallen scum. He could either wait for the Batman and the rest of the league to appear, or..

He silently lifted the little bird into his arms. He didn't want someone else trying, and dropping the younger boy.

"Robin needs medical attention, I'm taking him back to the cave," he said curtly.

He started moving before anyone could say anything. He knew that it was stupid, but he wanted to protect the boy in his arms. Although Robin was sixteen, he was still so small. Fragile. Wally tended to forget that when the young gymnast was in action. But it was very evident right then. He felt the blood run down his arms. He used his comm to contact Batman, letting him know where they were going. He sped up, cradling his precious cargo.

XXX

Robin was okay. Everyone was okay. Well, maybe they needed some sleep, but they would live. Robin had two broken and one cracked rib. A serious concussion, and a gash on the back of his head. The group was happy with the mission overall, except Zatanna seemed to have a bee in her bonnet about something. Whatever.

Wally held the Robin's hand. They were all alone in Robin's room in the cave. Batman had been called away on a Bruce Wayne thing, so the young hero was allowed to sleep here. Probably for a week or so. Wally absentmindedly smiled as Robin's glasses started slipping from his face. He hated those stupid things, but he loved them too. Robin would always say that it was part of his charm.

Wally couldn't help but feel his chest tighten at the day's memories. He was sure he had lost his best friend. He had been so scared. But of course Dick had prevailed. Wally smiled again.

He had always loved his best friend, although lately it had been changing.

He had started to feel something else.

A type of attraction.

Well he had always known that Dick was a handsome guy, anyone could see it.

But Wally had started to notice it more and more. He had dreamt about it. Something he still needed to figure out. He was pretty sure that one shouldn't dream that.

Wally was filled with questions. He felt stupid and sad and happy all at the same time. Urgh, he was such a girl. He needed to figure this out. He didn't want to avoid the boy wonder, but he needed to clear his head. He needed to figure out why he was being pulled towards Dick. He needed to figure out where he stood.

He noticed the dark glasses had disappeared somewhere into the pillow. Dark lashes contrasted a white face. Soft black hair framed it.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey.."

A/N: okay okay, so I know, not the best ever. But bear with me, this all has a purpose. So you'll notice I changed some things. Although this is all happening in season 1, Dick is 16, and Wally 18. Wally knows about the secret ID's of the Wayne family, and everyone has a room at the cave (Mt. Justice).

Thanks a lot for all the reviews and follows. It means so, so much to me! Really ask anyone I practically explode whenever I get one. Feel free to give some negatives as well, I want to improve, and know what you guys want, think and like!

Thanks to my Beta, TheWickedWizardOfOz who is really amazing!

Xx Margarie


End file.
